Made of Honor
by avstories
Summary: Fang and Max have been friends since birth.  However, when Max leaves on a trip for a month, Fang realizes just how much he loves her.  However, there's a problem...she got engaged and, to make matters worse...he's the maid of honor. *no wings*


**Max POV**

BANG! I looked up from my painting at the sound of the door to my art studio slamming shut. I smiled as my best friend, Fang strode towards me. We had been friends since birth, twenty six long years of friendship. He smiled back a lopsided grin, then said, "Hey, ready to for lunch break?" I raised an eyebrow and replied, "Of course. Aren't I always?" Ever since we had discovered the corner bakery two years ago, we went every day. Over time, we developed a little tradition. Each time we went, we played a guessing game that consisted of trying to name something on the menu that the other person would want to eat. If you guessed something that the other person was going to order, then you won. I had decided that today I was going to win. I definitely was not letting Fang win two weeks in a row. I shook my head and smiled as I grabbed my bag and walked out the door, making sure to lock it.

"Um, a New York cheesecake?" I shook her head and grinned at Fang's attempts to guess. We were walking to the bakery, the familiar route engrained in my mind.

"Nope! Okay my turn now." I thought for a second before asking, "What about a…double chocolate chip cupcake with…vanilla frosting?"

Fang looked at me in disbelief. "How'd you know?"

I laughed and pumped my fists in the air. Yes! I won, finally!" I thought about my upcoming trip. I looked at Fang, fondly, before I said, "You know, I'm going to miss this when I go to Ireland for that art convention."

Fang stopped smiling. "Yeah, I know, but, hey, you're coming back in a month, right?"

"Yeah, but still, I'm going to miss you."

**A week later**

I hugged Fang. "I'll see you in one month, 'kay? You'll be okay here by yourself?"

Fang rolled his eyes and replied, "Yes, mother." I punched his arm, before saying goodbye one last time. Then, I walked away. When I looked back, he was gone. _Of course, _I thought. I took a deep breath before walking through the gates.

_Ireland, here I come…_

**Fang POV**

Ok, don't get me wrong, I'm going to miss Max and all, but a month to do whatever I want, without her scolding me…that's like a breath of fresh air! However, that's not what my friends thought.

At the gym

"Iggy! Pass the ball!" I shouted. He passed the ball and I shot it straight into the basket, winning the game. Iggy and I high-fived, as Gazzy jogged over to us. As we walked to the locker room together, they decided to bring up Max in our conversation. They knew that we had been friends forever. Iggy wiggled his eyebrows at me and said, "So, Max's away, huh? How's that working for you?" I stared at him suspiciously before saying, "Yeah, it's like a breath of fresh air." Gazzy grinned at me before saying. "That's not what you'll be saying two weeks from now! You'll be begging for her to come back!" He and Iggy burst out laughing. I rolled my eyes at them. _I would never do something like that…would I?_

**Two Weeks Later**

"Um, a cookie?" I stared at the blonde standing next to me in annoyance. I had started to miss going to the bakery and playing the guessing game with Max, so I decided to take another girl with me.

"No, you have to be more specific!" I told her.

"Um, a _really big_ cookie?"

_This is NOT going to work…_

**Max's POV**

"Dang it!" I looked at the goats standing around my car. I was going to be late to the convention! _Hmmmm, maybe I could walk…_ I looked outside. It was pouring rain. Guess, that option's out. Then, I looked at my phone. Of course, no signal. I'll just have to sit here and wait until someone comes. Two hours later, I banged my head against the horn in frustration. _Please, someone come and get rid of these goats. _Suddenly, I heard the goats scrambling around. I looked up to see that the goats were being herded away by a guy with gorgeous turquoise eyes and golden blonde hair. When he was done, he went over to my window and gestured for me to roll it down. I did what he asked. He stuck out his hand and introduced himself. "Hi, my name is Dylan. "

**A/N: Ok, this is my first fan fiction! Yeah, so this is basically like the movie, Made of Honor…but I added a twist (that's coming later on in the story)! Also, the lines stand for like time lapses. Sorry for any grammatical and spelling mistakes! Please review! Ten reviews for the next chapter? **


End file.
